Te esperaré
by Hanelli
Summary: Alvin y Brittany tienen una pelea, que acaba en algo peor. One-Shot; Song-fic.


_Yo te esperare__  
__No sentaremos juntos frente al mar__  
__Y de tu mano podre caminar__  
__Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare__  
__Se que en tus ojos todavía hay amor__  
__Y tu mirada dice volveré__  
__Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare_

-¡No te estoy engañando, Alvin! ¡¿Qué no entiendes?! ¡Sólo te amo a ti!

-¡¿Entonces por qué tú y ése tipo estaban tan acaramelados en _Pizza Hut_?! ¡¿EH?! ¡¿LO VES?! –gritó Alvin, al borde de las lágrimas.

Brittany lo miró, incrédulamente, sus ojos azules brillantes por las lágrimas, y sus labios rosados entreabiertos. Finalmente, luego de un largo minuto de incómodo silencio, susurró:

-Es mi primo.

-¡¿TÚ PRIMO?!

_Sin saber de la cuenta regresiva pienso__  
__Que aunque no he vuelto ha ser el mismo y lo confieso__  
__Espero que el perdón este en tu mente y yo te rezo__  
__Pero aunque soy sincero y lo prometo no me miras__  
__Después abres la puerta y te digo si te vas no vuelvas_

-¡ASÍ ES! ¡ ! ¡¿NECESITAS QUE SEA MÁS GRÁFICA?!

-¡NO ES NECESARIO! ¡CON LA MUESTRA DE HOY ES SUFICIENTE!

-¡ERES DEMACIADO CELOSO, ALVIN! ¡CÁLMATE! ¡PREFIERO IRME DE AQUÍ A QUEDARME CONTIGO!

Sorprendiendo a Brittany, Alvin corrió a la puerta de entrada, y la abrió, furiosamente.

-Si te vas no vuelves –dijo él, con los dientes apretados, chirriando furiosamente; el viento de la tormentosa noche de invierno le agitaba el cabello castaño.

_La rabia me consume y lloras__  
__Te alejas caminando y la vida se me desploma sin saberlo__  
__Te lo juro no lo sabia y de haberlo sabido otra suerte seria_

-Bien –musitó Brittany, con un apretado nudo en la garganta; se la aclaró, con dificultad, llorando a mares, y salió solitariamente a la oscuridad, chocando su hombro furiosamente contra el de su ex novio, con el frío calándola hasta los huesos e intentando retener su abrigo rosa en su lugar.

Alvin intentó no mirarla, podía jurarlo, pero… era tan hermosa…

Los hombros de la muchacha temblaban a causa de los llantos-además de su cuerpo entero gracias al frío-; su cabello castaño claro revoloteaba al viento, y Alvin podía jurar que, al bajar la vista a la acera, pudo ver los ojos azules brillantes de Brittany allí reflejados.

Cuándo estaba a punto de salir corriendo a por ella, listo para disculparse, observó, horrorizado, cómo dos brazos envueltos en sombras se asomaban por un callejón y tomaban la cintura de Brittany; ésta chilló, sorprendida, horrorizada y aterrorizada a la vez.

-¡BRITTANY! –gritó Alvin, estranguladamente, observando a la chica rosada patalear e intentando gritar; no lo logró, ya que la mano de su opresor le tapó la boca. Los ojos de Brittany se encontraron con los de él.

Mordió la mano de su captor y, con un aullido, éste la sacó de allí; Brittany consiguió chillar, antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad del callejón, su nombre:

-¡ALVIN!

_Cuatro de septiembre, mi frase: "si te vas no vuelvas" me persigue__  
__Y siento ganas de llamarte, pero no contestas__  
__No entiendo porque no contestas__  
__Si aunque hayamos peleado todo sigue_

_**Cuatro de Septiembre.**_

Dos meses.

Dos meses sin Brittany.

Jeanette y Eleonor estaban destrozadas; nada podía sacarlas de la habitación. Ni siquiera Simon y Teodoro.

Alvin no dormía. No comía. No era nada.

Sus ojeras eran grandes, pronunciadas, de un feo color violáceo azulado; sus hermosos–en algún momento-ojos castaños ahora eran casi grises; su piel estaba demasiado blanca, y los huesos claramente se vislumbraban a través de ella.

Lo intentó una vez más.

¿Qué podía perder?

Sus finos y transparentes dedos temblantes apretaron suavemente los dígitos del celular de Brittany. Se llevó el auricular a la oreja y esperó, impaciente.

-_Hola, soy Brit…_

Furioso, Alvin colgó, pero se arrepintió rápidamente; siempre pasaba eso: colgaba, deseaba escuchar su voz una vez más y volvía a llamar.

Suspirando, llamó otra vez.

-_Hola, soy Brittany, pero supongo que debes saber eso, sino no estarías llamándome. De cualquier manera, deja tu mensaje luego del tono. ¡Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiip!_

Alvin rió suavemente; su voz siempre le hacía reír.

_Siete de septiembre la llamada que llegaría__  
__Me dicen que ahí estas, que no llame a la policía__  
__Luego cuelgan__  
__Todavía no pierdo la fe, y sé que algún día volverás__  
__Y pase lo que pase_

_**Siete de Septiembre.**_

-¡ALVIN! ¡SON ELLOS, SON ELLOS, ALVIN!

Alvin bajó corriendo las escaleras, saltando cada 3 escalones.

-¡Dámelo! –con fuerza, Alvin le quitó el teléfono de la mano a Simon, quién lo miró, expectante-. ¿Hola?

-¿Alvin Seville? –la voz era ruda, cómo una navaja de afeitar.

-¿Quién es? –Alvin consiguió que su voz sonara justo cómo sonaba antes de _**aquella noche.**_

El hombre rió.

-Veo que la desaparición de tu noviecita no te importa mucho, ¿huh? ¿Estás mejor sin ella, Seville? –otra risa.

-Cállate –gruñó Alvin, enfadado-. Cállate.

-¿No quieres saber cómo se encuentra? Bien… -Alvin podía imaginarse al hombre amagando con colgar el teléfono–que, suponía, no era móvil.

-¡NO! –Se abofeteó mentalmente por sonar tan desesperado-. Quiero… quiero hablar con ella.

-Bien.

_¿Qué?_

- Pero no te atrevas a llamar a la policía porque le haremos daño –rápidamente, su voz cambió a cantarina y feliz, no atemorizante y amenazadora-. ¡Brittany, cariño, alguien quiere hablar contigo! –Alvin oyó una silla moviéndose y varios quejidos.

-Vamos, preciosa –habló otro hombre; Alvin oyó algo, cómo alguien intentando hablar, con algo impidiéndole hacerlo correctamente-, habla con tu noviecito.

Más ruidos, imposibles de comprender; gemidos, sollozos, palabras ahogadas por una tela.

Un golpe.

-¡MIERDA! –bramó el hombre, enfurecido-. ¡JHON, ME HA PEGADO… ALLÍ!

Alvin sonrió; aquella era su Britt.

-¡Cállate, estúpido! –le espetó el otro, golpeándolo-. ¡¿Recuerdas que sigues hablando?! ¡Ahora ya sabe mi nombre!

-¡No es mi culpa que quisieras secuestrar a una chica tan difícil!

-¡No es mi culpa que tu hermano quisiera vengarse de ella, Joe!

-¡Genial! ¡Simplemente, GENIAL! ¡ACABAS DE DECIRLE MI NOMBRE!

-¡ES LO QUE ACABAS DE HACER, IMBÉCIL!

-¡¿SABES QUÉ?! ¡YA NO SOPORTO ESTAR AQUÍ, EN ÉSTE SUCIO GALPÓN! ¡ME VOY!

El otro hombre–al cuál Alvin podía perfectamente imaginárselo rojo de rabia-, pasando por alto el comentario del Galpón, continuó gritando:

-¡LLÉVATE A LA CHICA! ¡Y LUEGO VETE! _**¡VETE!**_

-Bien –Alvin oyó varios quejidos más, y el ruido de una silla siendo deslizada duramente contra un suelo de cemento mal puesto.

Estaba por colgar, cuándo algo interrumpió la discusión–que aún continuaba, en murmullos-que reinaba entre los secuestradores.

Un golpe.

Un golpe duro.

Un golpe seco.

Y luego, _**su**_ voz.

-Avenida Waverly, entre Florists y Palck, 1257.

Sonaba agitada–respiraba entrecortadamente, y su voz se cortaba por sendos ruidos que, él suponía, provenían de ella intentando respirar. Su voz había cambiado mucho; ya no era dulce y suave, pero ronca y con dificultad, cómo si no hubiera hablado nada en los dos últimos meses y se le hubiera olvidado cómo hacerlo, pero Alvin podría reconocerla en cualquier parte.

Brittany.

-¡BRITT! –Se arrojó hacia adelante, con los brazos estirados, cómo si intentara tomarla entre ellos.

-Avenida Waverly, entre Florists y Palck, 1257 –repitió ella, sin hacer caso de su grito.

Lo último que Alvin oyó fue el grito ahogado de Brittany, antes de que el teléfono cayera al suelo de cemento y se hiciera pedazos.

_Yo te esperare__  
__Nos sentaremos juntos frente al mar__  
__Y de tu mano podre caminar__  
__Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare__  
__Se que en tus ojos todavía hay amor__  
__Y tu mirada dice volveré__  
__Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare_

-Te has portado mal, cariño –Jhon se paseó de un lado a otro frente a Brittany; ésta lo fulminaba con la mirada, con los ojos entrecerrados, las manos atadas a su espalda–jamás la habían soltado en los últimos meses. Las muñecas comenzaban a dolerle por los nudos de las sogas, y sus entre brazos sangraba, pues los costados de la silla se le clavaban allí.

Joe entró en el galpón-un espacio gigante, con cemento mal puesto de suelo, techo de chapa y 1 ventana en cada pared, las cuáles eran de ladrillo con excesivo cemento-sobándose las muñecas.

-Jhon –dijo, alzando la mirada de sus muñecas, las cuáles tenían marcas rojas allí dónde Brittany había atado dificultosamente una soga mientras dormía 4 horas antes-. Me voy.

_Estúpido._

-Bien. –Jhon no alzó la mirada de Brittany-. Vete. Ya no me sirves. –Hizo un gesto con al mano, restándole importancia al asunto.

Joe lo miró, sus pobladas cejas castañas arqueadas hasta al punto de parecer enormes y peludos gusanos marrones.

Finalmente, dijo, con dureza:

-Espero verte en la cárcel.

-Si voy allí, tú irás conmigo. No creas que saldrás inocente, Frist. Eres tan culpable cómo yo. Y el pequeño Jhony.

-Su nombre es Charles. –Espetó el hombre, duramente-. No "Jhony"

Joe alzó los ojos verde oscuro-cómo un estanque lleno de residuos. Ésa era una de las tantas cosas que Brittany desagradaba de él. Le recordaba al charco de porquería mezclado con agua de lluvia y vomito por el que la habían obligado a cruzar el día que "desapareció"

_Siento que me quitaron un pedazo de mi alma__  
__Si te vas no queda nada, queda un corazón sin vida__  
__Que ha raíz de tu partida se quedo solo gritando pero a media voz_

**Flashback**

_El rostro de Alvin había desaparecido tras la sucia pared del callejón. Jhon le arrancó un mechón de pelo castaño claro de los ojos, con fuerza. Ella chilló de dolor._

_Brittany no había notado el grito que había pegado el otro hombre, Joe, que se encontraba al final del callejón. Estaba demasiado ocupada en recordar el rostro de Alvin, sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos castaños..._

_-¡BRITT!_

_Brittany intentó gritar, pero la mano de Jhon se lo impedía._

_-Mm… Hgsm… Mghp… -dijo._

_-Cállate –Jhon la soltó; la fuerza de la repentina caída le mandó oleadas de dolor desde los pies hasta la cabeza. Trastabilló y en su tropiezo cruzó por un pequeño charco verde viscoso. Con un grito ahogado, cayó allí de rodillas. Sus manos se llenaron de verde-el cuál era _**DEMASIADO**_ viscoso- y sus vaqueros se rasgaron en las rodillas; el frío líquido la heló aún más. Comenzó a sollozar._

_-¡Vamos, mocosa! –Joe la tomó del cabello; Brittany chilló, levantándose apresuradamente. Jhon la tomó del brazo izquierdo, y los dos la guiaron hasta una camioneta, dónde la golpearon con algo y la dejaron inconsciente._

**Fin Flashback**

_Siento que la vida se me va por que no estoy contigo__  
__Siento que mi luna ya no esta si no esta tu cariño_

-Avenida Waverly, entre Florists y Palck, 1257. –Repitió Alvin, por sexagésima vez.

-¡¿Y qué estamos esperando?! ¡Vamos! –Chilló Jeanette, emocionada; bajó de la mesa de la cocina con un elegante salto y corrió a la puerta de entrada-. ¡Vamos!

-Jean –Simon siguió a la ardilla morada hasta la puerta-, no es tan fácil. Debemos esperar a Dave…

-¡A la mierda Dave! ¡Jean y yo iremos por Brittany! ¡Si ustedes no quieren venir, se joden! –todas las ardillas presentes voltearon a ver, sorprendidos, a Eleonor. La pequeña ardilla rubia, vestida de verde, siguió a su hermana mayor hasta la puerta, se paró junto a ella y volteó a ver a Teodoro y Alvin, con una mano en la cadera izquierda-. ¿Y bien? ¿Vienen?

Sacudiendo la cabeza-y saliendo del _shock_-, Alvin trazó el mismo camino que las hermanas habían realizado minutos antes, lentamente. Finalmente, llegó hasta ellas y miró atentamente a sus hermanos menores, sus ojos castaños carentes de emoción.

-Iré con ellas. –Dijo, lentamente; se dio la vuelta y salió de la casa, sin esperar a Jeanette y a Eleonor-las cuáles no tardaron en seguirlo-.

_Ni toda la vida ni toda la agua del mar podrá__  
__Apagar todo el amor que tu me enseñaste a sentir__  
__Sin ti yo me voy a morir solo si vueles quiero despertar__  
__Por que lejos no sirve mi mano para caminar__  
__Por que solo espero que algún día puedas escapar_

-¡Eso es por decirle dónde estábamos! –Jhon aplastó su mano –más específicamente, el final de su mano y el comienzo de la muñeca, allí dónde más duele- contra la mejilla de Brittany con fuerza.

Ella retuvo las ganas de llorar; ¿qué había hecho para merecer esto?

-¡Y esto es POR LOGRAR QUE JOE SE VAYA Y ME DEJE SÓLO CONTIGO! –Ésta vez, Jhon le pegó un puñetazo en el estómago.

¿Has sentido alguna vez ése repentino impulso de doblarte en dos y llevarte las manos allí dónde te lastimaron cuándo te golpean en el centro del estómago? ¿Si? Bien, pues Brittany no tenía ésa suerte; las manos le sangraban, los entre brazos le dolían, la cara le ardía y sentía su cuerpo completo en llamas.

-¡Esto por romperle el corazón a Jhony! –Otro golpe, ésta vez, en la caja torácica, justo dónde están lso pulmones.

Brittany ya no podía soportarlo. Cómo pudo, se dobló en dos. No le importó el dolor en los entre brazos, ni la sangre de las muñecas, ni las lágrimas de los ojos, lo único importante era parar el dolor y respirar con normalidad.

_Yo te esperare__  
__Nos sentaremos juntos frente al mar__  
__Y de tu mano podre caminar__  
__Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare__  
__Se que en tus ojos todavía hay amor__  
__Y tu mirada dice volveré__  
__Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare_

-¡Es por allí! –Eleonor apuntó el camino izquierdo de la carretera.

-¡No, es por allí! –Simon apuntó al lado derecho.

Teodoro, Simon y Eleonor estaban sentados en el asiento trasero de una camioneta repartidora de la pizzería "_Kilks_"-nadie logró entender cómo Alvin se la había sacado al conductor, un hombre de más de 2 metros y medio de alto-, mientras que Alvin era el conductor y Jeanette, la co-piloto.

-No, debes seguir recto, Alvin. –Apuntó Teodoro.

-No –Jeanette se quitó el mapa de la cara-; debe dar vuelta en "U" y luego doblar a la derecha. Luego, debe seguir recto por 6 metros, y al fin, doblar a la izquierda hasta llegar a la Avenida Waverly. Allí, debe encontrar las calles Florists y Palck, dónde debemos encontrar el galpón de número… -hizo una pausa para consultar el mapa nuevamente-. 1257.

-¡YA BASTA! –Bramó Alvin, y, bruscamente, dio al vuelta en "U" que Jeanette le había indicado momentos atrás-. Jean, si nos perdemos, será tú culpa.

_Si tú te vas no queda nada__  
__Sigo cantando con la luz apagada__  
__Por que la guerra me quito tu mirada__  
__Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare_

-¡Y esto…! ¡Por que quiero golpearte! –Otro golpe. Brittany estaba segura que su mejilla estaría destrozada, cómo si le hubieran dado latigazos.

Se sentía fatal: Nauseas, dolor de cabeza y mareos.

Pero necesitaba ser fuerte. Eso era lo que Alvin, Simon, Teodoro y sus hermanas hubieran creído que hiciera.

_Si tú te vas no queda nada__  
__Sigo cantando con la luz apagada__  
__Por que la guerra me quito tu mirada__  
__Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare_

-1245… 1247… 1249… -las cabezas de Jeanette, Ellie, Simon y Teodoro se movían de un lado a otro, ubicando el número-. 1251… 1253… 1255… 1257… 1259… 125…

-¡ESPEREN! –Chilló, repentinamente, Jeanette; Alvin frenó, también repentinamente, causando que las tres ardillas que se encontraban en al parte trasera de la camioneta cayeran al suelo-. ¡YA NOS PASAMOS LA 1257!

Alvin retrocedió dos casas hasta encontrarse frente a un galpón enorme, de techo de chapa y paredes de cemento gris acero.

Sin perder tiempo, abrió la puerta y se bajó de la camioneta. Jeanette abrió su puerta también, y bajó con otro ágil salto. Simon abrió la puerta del lado izquierdo de la camioneta y se bajó precipitadamente. Luego lo siguió Eleonor y, finalmente, Teodoro.

Simon cayó al suelo de rodillas y comenzó a besar el suelo.

-Estoy vivo. ¡VIVO! –Gritó, alzando su rostro al cielo-. Juro por todo lo que amo que jamás, JAMÁS volverás a conducir un auto, Alvin Seville. –Finalizó, fulminando con la mirada a su hermano mayor.

-Bien, bien, lo que sea. Ahora ¡adentro! –dijo Alvin, y corrió dentro del establecimiento.

_Si tú te vas no queda nada__  
__Sigo cantando con la luz apagada__  
__Por que la guerra me quito tu mirada_

-Nadie vendrá por ti, princesa –Brittany intentó controlar su sangrado nasal, inútilmente-. Nadie te quiere. Nadie te quiere en su vida. Eres una desgracia.

Más golpes.

-Y ahora –Jhon alzó la mano, listo para asestar el golpe final-, lamentarás haber nacido. –Su mano bajó en cámara lenta sobre su cabeza; Brittany cerró lso ojos, lista para el golpe, pero no sintió nada. Lentamente y sorprendida, abrió los ojos, para ver a alguien tomando la muñeca de su secuestrador. Jhon lo miraba, sin creerlo.

-No. La. Toques. –Ésa voz…

-¿Seville?

_¡¿ALVIN?!_

Los ojos azul eléctrico de ella se abrieron excesivamente, e intentó encontrar la mirada de él, pero los ojos de Alvin no se despegaban de los asombrados negros carbón de Jhon.

-¡BRITTANY! –Una masa de pelo chocolate se le arrojó encima, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

-¡JEANETTE! –Sollozó ella, intentando rodear con los brazos el tórax de su hermana y recordando que seguía atada.

-Oh, cierto. ¡Ups! ¡Lo siento! –Se disculpó Jeanette, sonrojada y riendo nerviosamente. Le desató suavemente las sogas de las muñecas, y Brittany flexionó lso dedos, sorprendida. Hacía tanto tiempo que no hacía eso…

-¡BRITT! –Eleonor se arrojó sobre ella, enlazándola en un tierno abrazo "hermana mayor-hermana menor". Contenta, Brittany la abrazó de vuelta-. Te extrañé –susurró la ardilla verde en la oreja de su hermana.

-Yo también, Ellie. Yo también.

-Em… ¿Chicas? –Eleonor y Brittany se separaron, sólo para mirar a Simon, quién estaba notablemente incómodo-. Debemos irnos.

-Eso es cierto. –Alvin apareció junto a su hermano, respirando agitada y entrecortadamente, y posando sus manos en sus rodillas. Sus ojos enfocaron a Jhon, enfurecido, corriendo hacia ellos, blandiendo una sartén en una mano u amenazándoles con un arma blanca en la otra-. ¡CORRAN!

Todos se echaron a correr, pero Brittany no tenía las fuerzas-apenas había comido los últimos meses, no se había movido ni un poco y el cansancio la vencía poco a poco. Todo a su alrededor se contraía, se estiraba, se borroneaba, desaparecía…

-Venga, Brittany. –Alvin estaba a su lado; Brittany chilló, asustada. Riendo, él la tomó en brazos-, debemos irnos.

Corrió fuera del edificio, tras sus hermanos, con Jhon pisándole los talones.

Subió al asiento del conductor precipitadamente y, con dificultad y tropezando, Brittany logró sentarse junto a Jeanette en el asiento del co-piloto. Lentamente, sus ojos se cerraron…

-¡MIERDA! –Con un sobresalto, se despertó; Alvin iba marcha atrás a toda velocidad-. ¡¿QUÉ NO SE DA POR VENCIDO?!

Alvin apretó el acelerador y dejó a Jhony 5 autos más atrás.

-¡DOBLA ALLÍ! –Chilló Jeanette, apuntando su camino.

Alvin dio un brusco volantazo y dobló a la izquierda; Jhony ya no estaba a la vista.

Todos suspiraron y festejaron, pero Brittany no tenía las fuerzas.

Sin previo aviso, sus ojos se cerraron, sumiéndola en al oscuridad.

**30 minutos más tarde**

-¿Brittany? ¡Brittany!

-No hay caso, Alvin, no despierta. Creo que deberías cargarla.

-Bien. –Alvin tomó a Brittany en brazos suavemente y entró en la silenciosa casa. Dave aún no había llegado. Suspirando de alivio, Alvin se dirigió al cuarto que compartían todos.

Posó a Brittany en su cama-la cuál se acurrucó allí y no se movió, atrapando su mano entre las de ella.

-No te vayas –susurró, inconscientemente-. No me dejes.

Alvin sonrió.

-Estaré aquí. Lo prometo.

Le besó la frente, apagó la luz y se fue silenciosamente de la habitación, dejando a una dormida Brittany, al fin, descansar en paz, sin tener que preocuparse por su seguridad.

_Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare_

**::::::::**

**Yay! Primera historia de Alvin! :D No me gusta mucho, pero bueno. ¿Qué tal? ¿Tomatazos, reviews…?**


End file.
